A conventional satellite antenna system used for generating global positioning system (GPS) and similar signals typically includes the satellite body having a controller and transmitter. An earth deck panel is connected to the satellite body and includes phased array antenna elements supported by the earth deck panel that emits the GPS signals. However, in hostile areas in time of war, or when special operations are performed, such as by special forces, the hostile areas have enemy jamming stations that make the receipt of GPS signals difficult. Thus, not only do special forces in hostile areas have difficulty receiving GPS signals, but also cruise missiles and other modern electronic devices have trouble receiving the GPS signals because of jamming interference. This area of conflict could be a larger or smaller area depending on the fact situation. Depending on the particular problem, greater signal power must be generated over the area of regard.